SasuNaru e ItaDei amor de nekos
by Blanca Memves
Summary: Fugaku compra a naruto y a deidara para el servicio y pasaran cosas muy kukukukukuku... Dadle una oportunidad porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Dejad reviuws y prometo continuar tqmm a todos
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 Amor a primera vista.

-Nuestro segundo ejemplar es un neko rubio, de nombre Naruto.- Dijo un hombre con cara de serpiente, mientras tiraba del brazo al antes mencionado.

-500€-Dijo alguien de la última fila, del fondo de la sala.

-550€-Dijo otra persona, de la misma última fila.

-1.050€- Gritó un pelinegro de nombre Fugaku. Todo el mundo calló al oír eso.

-¡Señor Uchiha!- gritaba una muchacha de cabellos rosas, y ojos esmeralda- ¡¿No cree que es demasiado?!-

-Es para el servicio.-

-Pero ya tiene a Sauke, Itachi, a mí, a Hinata, a…- Pero no pudo continuar Fugaku le corto.

-¡Cállate Sakura!-

-Perdón…- Fugaku se levantó, cogió al neko, y se lo llevo.

**Pov Naruto:**

_Vendido… Lo que faltaba… Jo… Bueno da igual… _pensé yo.

-El siguiente ejemplar es un neko de nombre de Deidara.- Dijo el hombre serpiente. Yo me pare en seco, y le cogí de la manga a mí ahora dueño.

-¿Qué quieres?- Me dijo de mala gana.

-Por favor, ¿podría comprar a ese neko?- Dije apuntando hacía un rubio, con una coleta alta, y el flequillo tapándole el flequillo cubriéndole el ojo derecho.

-¿Por qué haría yo eso?-

-Es mi nissan.- Respondí bajándolas orejas, y dejando de mover la cola de derecha a izquierda.

-Está bien… Yo doy 1050€- Fue a coger a Deidara, y cuando Deidara me vio, se lanzo encima, moviendo la cola de un lado para otro, y con las orejas subidas.

-Nissan me aplastas…-Dije intentando quitármelo de encima.

-Ototo-baka.- Murmulló mi nissan.

**Fin Pov Naruto**

**Pov Deidara**

_¡Qué bien estoy con mi ototo-baka! Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a una mansión._

**Fin Pov Deidara**

Fugaku abrió la puerta, adentro se vio a un neko de cabellos azabaches que limpiaba el polvo.

**Pov Naruto**

Wow… Que muchacho más guapo. (Yo: en el fic Naruto es totalmente consciente de que él es gay. Pero no Seme si seme o Uke… Naruto: ¡Seme! Ni sueñes que seré Uke… Sauce:*Mirada perversa y pervertida* Eso ya lo veremos Kukukuku).

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón por el retraso, si me retrase... Dejad reviuws siempre. Por cierto que sepáis que en el otro capítulo se me olvido poner `tebbayo con lo que decía Naruto, esa es su muletilla.

¡Deseo que os guste!

Capitulo 2 Amor a primera vista continuación:

**Pov Naruto:**

-Sasuke- Dijo Fugaku. El azabache se giró al instante y se… ¿Sonrojo? Al verme.

-Si señor Uchiha, ¿Qué desea?-

-Pero, solo hay una cama.-

-Dormiréis juntos, ambos sois neko boys da igual.-

Seguí a ¿Sasuke? Si así se llamaba… Hasta su cuarto, viendo como otro azabache igual a Sasuke más mayor se llevaba a mi nissan. (Itachi: Ò/ \Ó ¡Cuando te coja te enteras! *Sale corriendo tras Naruto, pero antes de llegar a tocarlo Naruto se transforma en chibi y se pone a llorar a cascadas* Sasuke:*con voz tierna* Tranquilo Naru… *Le besa la frente* Naruto: Si, gracias. Sasuke:*aura asesina* Itachi como le hagas daño... Te lo hago yo a ti. Itachi:*con miedo* O-ok Yo: ¬¬' Que tres…)

-Ya llegamos.- Una voz me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Si gracias ´tebbayo- Digo con rubor en mis mejillas.

-Dobe- Me dice el ojinoche- Estas lindo sonrojado.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

**Fin Pov Naruto:**

**Pov Sasuke:**

_Solo un beso, me muero por sus labios… _Pienso mientras miro con lujuria los labios de Naruto.

Voy hacia él hasta que choca con la pared. Queda entre la pared y yo. Me agacho porque le saco 5 cm, y me quedo esperando su aprobación. Él cierra los ojos. Me acerco, nuestras respiraciones chocan, hasta que el espacio que separa nuestros labios desaparece. Rodee tu cintura con mis brazos, juntándote más a mí. Tú me respondiste rodeando mi cuello, mientras acariciabas mis cabellos y los revolvías. Lamo tus labios pidiendo permiso para entrar. Me lo concedes, yo cuelo mi juguetona lengua en tu cavidad. Por culpa del maldito oxigeno que nos permite vivir, nos intenta separar. Me separo, no sin antes morder levemente con mis colmillos. Cuando nos separamos un fino hilo de saliva nos une todavía.

**Fin Pov Sasuke**

Naruto sale corriendo todo sonrojado. Sasuke se queda en el cuarto con la cola y las orejas agachadas.

**Pov Naruto:**

_Nissan, ¿donde estas 'tebbayo?_ Pienso mientras corro por el pasillo.

-¡Nissan!-Grito al verte andar tan tranquilo por el pasillo. Me lanzo hacia a ti.

-¿Qué quieres ototo-baka?-

-¡No seas malo 'tebbayo!-

-Vale, ¿qué quieres ototo querido?-

-Sasuke me ha besado ´tebbayo.-

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?-

-Ahora mismo.-

-¡¿Qué?! Bueno pero, ¿Qué le has dicho?-

-Nada he venido corriendo hasta aquí ´tebbayo.-

-Le dejas plantado… Eres de lo que no hay…-

-Claro. Yo no soy tan facilón ´tebbayo.- Dije poniendo un puchero made in Uzumaki.

-Vale pues tú mismo.-

Continuara…

Tqm a todos ya he leído las reviuws y gracias a todos. Besos y continuare pronto, pero tengo exámenes así que sed pacientes…


	3. Chapter 3

Se me olvido comentar de que Naruto no es mío es de mashashi kishimoto, si Naruto y todos sus personajes fueran míos haría cosas perversas con ellos Kukukuku. No es coña. Si fueran míos ya los habría juntado. ¡Deseo que os guste! Dejad reviuws mis adorados lectores. Ah y por cierto quizás me tarde un poco en la conti. ¡Os amo!

Capitulo 3 Bendito jarrón…

-Hay vaya ototo que tengo…- Dijo Deidara después de que Naruto se fuera corriendo.

**Pov Deidara:**

_Baka, baka, baka… Eso es lo que eres ototo…_

¡Crash! (Onomatopeya. Jejejeje) _Oh mierda he roto un jarrón._Pienso mientras recojo el jarrón.

-¡Mierda! Duele.- Me queje mientras solté todos los trozos de golpe.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Me pregunta una voz no muy profunda. Yo levante la cabeza y me encontré a un azabache, de ojos negros con unas marcas muy sexys cerca de la nariz, Itachi así se llama. (Así son las marcas: / \)

-No gracias.- Pero el azabache no hizo caso. Se arrodillo frente a mí, ya que yo estaba de rodillas. Me cogió la mano, y la miro detenidamente.

-Ven.- Me dijo mientras me cogía de la mano, me llevaba casi a rastras por los pasillos hasta nuestra habitación.

Cuando llegamos él cerró la puerta, y yo me senté en la cama. Itachi saco un maletín del segundo cajón de la cómoda. Se sentó a mi lado, cruzo las piernas, se giro hacia mí. Yo hice lo mismo, solo que girando hacia él. Me cogió la palma de la mano y la empezó a desinfectar. Cuando había acabado de curarme la herida la empezó a lamer.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto.

-Calla.- Me ordeno entre lametazo y lametazo. Después empezó a lamer más arriba y mi rubor empezó a lamer más arriba, hasta llegar a mi cuello. Me recostó en la cama, intente quitármelo de encima pero no pude. Empezó a lamer mi cuello dejando marcas con sus colmillos y después lamiendo la herida lo único que podía hacer era gemir, hasta que me callo con un beso. Un beso apasionado. Aprovechando que yo estaba gimiendo pudo colar su lengua en mi cavidad.

_Qué bien se siente dios como besa. _Pienso mientras muevo inexpertamente mi boca, porque es mi primer beso. Nos separamos pero aún nos unía un hilo de saliva.

**Fin Pov Deidara:**

**Pov Itachi:**

_Ha sido genial, definitivamente estoy enamorado de ti. _Pienso mientras me lamo los labios cortando el hilo de saliva que nos unía.

-Mmm- Saboreo sus labios.- Sabes a vainilla…-

-¡A que venía eso! ¡Hum!-

-Quería probar tus dulces labios.-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Lo que has oído. Yo creo te amo.-

-Tú lo único que quieres de mi es que me desnude. Solo quieres jugar con migo… ¡Pervertido! Ni lo sueñes. Hum.-

-No yo de verdad te amo. Lo juro.- Se me agacharon las orejas y deje de mover la cola de un lado a otro. (Yo: Hombre claro. No le digas esas cosas tan feas Deidara. Itachi: *Modo chibi kawai* Eso eres un Deidara-baka. Deidara: Solo digo lo que ella escribe… Yo:*Haciéndome la tonta* Nos desviamos mucho de la historia continuemos. Deidara: Pero… Yo: ¡Continuemos!).

-Demuéstramelo. Hum.- Me dijiste con tus ojos desafiantes.

-¿Cómo?-

-No se… Déjame ser seme. Hum.-

-Ni loco.-

-Bueno vale… A ver… Ya se.-

-¿Qué?-

-Tienes que ser un adorable y empalagoso novio. Hum.- Me dijo poniendo una mirada perversa.

-¡WTF! Bueno vale… Solo por ti mi rubio.- Dije agarrando me a su brazo derecho.-Suerte que mañana es día libre.-

-Ven a una cita con migo. Hum.-

-Pero no puedo dejar a mi ototo-baka solo.-

-Se como entretenerle. Él ama a Naruto, le beso hace un cuarto de hora. Y el muy baka de mi hermano se fue corriendo por que dice que él no es facilón. Sasuke el pobre estará deprimido totalmente. Hum.-

-Dime que hago y lo hare rubito mío.- Dije poniendo la voz más empalagosa que tenía.

-Yo le diré a Naruto que no sea tan baka y acepte la cita que le propondrá Sasuke, y que se deje hacer un poco, y tú dile a Sasuke que intente conquistarlo en una cita. Y así tendremos tiempo para ti y para mí. Hum.- Me dijo acercándose a mis labios, pero cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlos… se echo hacía atrás y me golpeo mi frente con dos dedos. (Yo: Si habéis visto el capítulo de los recuerdos de Sasuke la serie sabrán a lo que me refiero)

-Otra vez será…-Dijo sacándome la lengua. Como contestación le estire de la cola. (Yo: No piensen mal de la cola de atrás no la de delante. Itachi:*mirada pervertida* Puede que la otra también la toque kukukukukukuku. Deidara: ¡Que estoy aquí! / ¡Pervertido! / Yo: Tranquilo yo se las are pagar Dei-chan. Itachi recuerda que yo escribo. Y he escrito que tienes que ser un adorable y empalagoso novio. Kukukukukukuku Itachi: ¡Mierda! Es verdad… Bueno pues te avergonzare en público rubito de mi alma y de mi corazón. ^^ 333 Yo: ¡Orden! Aquí soy yo la que escribe).

-Te amo mi querido Dei-chan 33-

**Fin Pov Itachi:**

Toda la tarde se la pasaron limpiando y cocinando, a excepción de que a veces se veían "sin querer" (Yo: Claro sin querer evitarlo). Y también se la pasaron evadiendo preguntas como: "¿Dónde está el jarrón?" o "¿Sabéis lo que le ha pasado al jarrón?". Lo único que hacían ante esas preguntas era negarlo todo y pensar una y otra vez…

…¡Bendito Jarrón!

Continuará…

En el próximo capitulo LA CITA tan esperada. La de Naru-chan y Sasu-chan por una parte y la de Dei-chan e Ita-chan.


	4. Chapter 4

Creo que me enamore de… Mi escritura Jejejeje. Es coña tranquis. Por cierto muchas gracias por tus ánimos rin, gracias de corazón, y besos. Por cierto necesito saber si pongo a Itachi de seme o uke, porque sé que Naruto es uke y Sasuke seme. Aun que en este capítulo he puesto a Itachi muy como decirlo… Creo que uke está bien dicho. Ayudadme si hay alguien más ahí a parte de rin. Tqm (Por cierto de ahora en adelante escribiré en presente. Es que se me da mejor).

Capitulo 4 cita ItaDei.

Al día siguiente por la tarde en la cita de Itachi y Deidara:

-Por fin tenemos nuestra cita.- Resopla Itachi.

-Si es verdad. Hum.- Comenta Deidara.

-Pero al menos quítame la venda.- Dice intentando quitarse un trozo de tela blanca en los ojos, pero la mano de Deidara le da un manotazo.

- No, no. Si sabes donde vivo podrías ir a mi casa por la noche a violarme. Hum.-

- Tranquilo rubito mío. Nunca lo haría…-

-Eso yo no lose. Hum.-

-Déjalo…-

-Llegamos. Hum.-

**Pov Deidara:**

Le quite la venda de los ojos, y cuando acabe le deposite un beso en la frente.

-Esta es mi casa. Hum.- Digo señalando una puerta blanca. La abrí.

**Fin Pov Deidara**

**Pov Itachi:**

_Su casa está llena de cuadros raros, y esculturas de arcilla. _Pienso mientras miro hacia todos lados siguiéndole. Paramos cuando llegamos a su salón. En la mesa hay un bol naranja lleno de palomitas y una película de miedo en la mesa.

-¿Cine en casa?- Pregunte.

-Aja. Una peli de miedo. Vamos cariño. Hum.- Me dice cogiéndome de la mano y casi arrastrándome hacía el salón.- Siéntate Ita-chan.- Me ordena mientras señala el sillón.

**Fin Pov Itachi**

**Pov Deidara:**

_Qué bien estaré solo con él, y podre acercarme mucho ya que es de miedo. _Pienso maliciosamente mientras pongo el DVD, cojo el bol de palomitas, y me siento a tu lado. Tú coges el mando y enciendes la tele, mientras yo bajo las persianas para dar un toque siniestro. El DVD se empezó a reproducir. _Vaya da más miedo de lo que pensaba… _Pienso mientras me agarro fuertemente al brazo de Itachi. (Yo: Sabias Dei-chan eres bastante miedoso… Deidara: ¡No lo soy! Hum. Itachi: Vamos anda si los zombis no existen… Deidara:*dice sacando la lengua modo chibi* ñññññññ Yo: ¡Que kawai! *Recuperando la compostura* Bueno continuemos.)

**Fin Pov Deidara:**

Itachi empieza a acariciar los sedosos cabellos de su rubio y sus orejas. Mientras sus colas se enredaban. Pasado un rato Itachi empieza a bostezar. Se recuesta en el pecho de Deidara, mientras que este le pasa un brazo por la espalda para juntarlo más a él. Parece que se le ha pasado el miedo a Deidara.

Le película empieza a aburrir.

-Zzzzzz.-

-Itachi te has quedado dormido. Hum.- Replica Deidara. Este se levanta con cuidado y mira por la ventana. Está lloviendo. Deidara vuelve al salón, coge a Itachi en brazos, y se lo lleva a su cuarto.

Lo tumba en una cama de sabanas blancas y naranjas, y se va al baño. Sale del baño minutos más tarde con una camiseta negra y escrito con letras grandes y blancas "Boom". Por abajo llevaba puesto un pantalón de pijama. Se acerca a la cama, y empieza a desvestir a Itachi. Cuando acaba le pone una camiseta azul oscura que había estado guardada por ahí, ya que, a él le quedaba grande. En cambio, a Itachi le venía bien, porque Itachi tiene más musculatura que Deidara. Después, le puso un pantalón de pijama azul oscuro.

Se tumba con él en la cama, pero dándole la espalda.

**Pov Deidara:**

_Qué bien estamos durmiendo juntos. ¿Pero qué narices? _Pienso mientras me doy la vuelta, ya que he sentido unos golpecitos en el hombro.

**Fin Pov Deidara**

-¿Qué pasa Ita-chan?- Pregunta Deidara entre susurros.

-Me dan miedo las tormentas.- Responde tímidamente.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque… porque me dan miedo los truenos. No pudo continuar porque un trueno le corto, e Itachi comienza a sollozar.

-Tranquilo… Ya paso estás conmigo…- Digo intentando calmarte, cosa que no logro. Así que le muerdo la oreja levemente para no provocarle dolor a culpa de mis afilados colmillos.

**Fin Pov Deidara**

Itachi al sentir el contacto deja escapar un gemido y se tranquiliza. Cuando estuvo tranquilo le suelto la oreja le beso los labios dulcemente, pero después Deidara comienza a mover su boca, mientras que Itachi intenta seguirle el ritmo. Deidara se sienta encima de las caderas de Itachi, aún sin romper el beso. Meto mi lengua en tu boca, y tú te dejas hacer. Rompo el beso a falta de aire. Me recuesto en su pecho, y escucho su tranquila respiración hasta quedarme dormido.

**Fin Pov Deidara**

Continuara…

En el siguiente capítulo la cita de Sasu-chan y Naru-chan.


	5. Chapter 5

Por cierto…

… Aprobé todas mis asignaturas. Siento haber tardado tanto. Lo sé, lo sé matadme… Pero este es más largo. Os pido perdón. Muchas gracias a todas las que han comentado. Me habéis ayudado de veras. Tqm a todas y ya decidí a Itachi como seme. Gracias a todaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa s. Besis.

Capitulo 5 Cita SasuNaru

-¿Qué película vemos?- Pregunta Sasuke a Naruto.

**Pov Naruto:**

_Joder… A mí me gusta salir con Sasu-chan, pero, ¿por qué mi nissan me dice que me deje hacer? A ver deje que me besara… Bueno me dejare hacer lo que pueda, porque Naruto no es facilón 'tebbayo. _Pienso sin prestar atención ninguna a Sasuke.

-¡Dobe!- Me grita. Asustado pego un salto y me caigo al suelo.

-¡Que susto 'tebbayo! Teme…- Digo inflando los cachetes de una forma chibi.- No me insultes Sasu-chan.-

-¿Me has llamado Sasu-chan?- Me preguntas con un notario sonrojo.

-Sí, ¿No te gusta 'tebbayo?-

-No, bueno si. Si me gusta.- Dices dándome la mano para ayudar a levantarme.

-Entonces te llamare Sasu-chan 'tebbayo.- Digo cogiéndote la mano, y tirando de ella para subir.

-Con una condición.- Me dices abrazándome fuertemente.

-¿C-cuál?- Pregunto sonrojadisimo.

-Yo te llamare Naru-chan, kitsune o zorrito mío.- Me susurras al oído. Después te separas de mi, pero me agarras de la mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos mirándonos a la cara.- ¿Qué película quieres ver?-

-No lo sé.- Digo dándome la vuelta mientras tú me coges por la cintura y apoyas tu mentón en mi hombro. Siento tu respiración en mi oído, noto una calidez incalculable, siento cosas que nunca antes había sentido antes. Respiro hondo inhalando todo tu perfume. Perfume que vuelve loco todos mis sentidos. –Hueles a lavanda 'tebbayo.-

-¿Así? ¿Y como saben mis labios?-

-Pues… No lo recuerdo muy bien. Lo único que recuerdo es tu calidez y la delicadeza de tus acciones 'tebbayo.-

-Hum… ¿Quieres probarlos de nuevo?- Me dijiste perversamente.

-Solo un beso. No más, que te conozco 'tebbayo. Y además déjame ser el dominante en el beso- Digo poniendo la carita más kawai que pude.

-Vale, solo por ti mi zorrito. Pero ahora no, mejor dentro de la sala de cine.-

-Ok, pero no se qué peli elegir 'tebbayo.-

-Pues decide pronto, si no, no podremos.-

-Ayúdame a elegir 'tebbayo.-

-¿Qué tal del apocalipsis zombi?- (Yo: Es la misma que vieron mi querido Dei-chan e Ita-chan. Dei: *sentado forma chibi con las rodillas dobladas y la cabeza entre ellas* Da mucho miedito… Yo: *dándole palmaditas en la espalda* Tranquilo, tranquilo… Ita: Mi querido rubito esta miedosin hoy y Blanca le está ayudando así que esperad unos minuticos volverá. No esperad aquí esta. Yo: Si ya estoy aquí, así que vete a ayudar a tu querido rubito *empujándole hacia Dei-chan* Bueno ya continuo…)

**Fin Pov Naruto**

-No se…- Dice Naruto, que empieza a temblar un poco.

-¿Estas temblando? ¿No me dirás que tienes miedo a los zombis?- Pregunta Sasuke a Naruto mientras le da la vuelta velozmente apresando las cadera de Naruto con los brazos de Sasuke.-Que miedosin tengo como novio...-

-Hummmmm.-

-¿Qué piensas tanto?-

-No sé si quiero ser tu novio 'tebbayo…- Cuando termino de pronunciar esas palabras Sasuke bajo las orejas, y se separo de Naruto. Pero Naruto le rodeo el cuello con sus manos, lo acerca hacia él y le susurra al oído:

-Es broma 'tebbayo. Sasu-chan te quiero mucho.- Y dicho esto posa sus labios en la frente de Sasuke. Y este levanta las orejas y enrolla su cola alrededor de la de Naruto.

-Me asustaste… Yo también te quiero.- Se dan la vuelta, y se dirigen la taquilla y sacan sus entradas. Cuando las tienen se van hacía la sala nº 15 dados de la mano. La gente le miraba raro, pero a ellos no le importaron las miradas de asco o los comentarios que ellos llegaban a escuchar. Aun que había algunas chicas que tienen esos corazoncitos en los ojos estilo anime, y cada vez que Sasuke tiene un detalle con Naruto gritan: awwwww. Eso les molesta un poco, pero se aguanta.

Llegan a la sala.

**Pov Sasuke**

Le abro la puerta a Naruto con la mano derecha, ya que, en la otra llevo unas palomitas grandes para compartir contigo, dejando que tú entres primero. Tú llevas una _coca-cola_ en la mano derecha, y al haberte abierto la puerta te provoca un sonrojo. _Te ves tan lindo sonrojado, y con esas marquitas tan cucas que te hacen parecer un kitsune. Me vuelves loco, te amo zorrito mío. _Pienso mientras entramos.

Nuestra fila es la 9ª, justo la última. _Eso nos viene bien._ Comento mentalmente.

-Ven zorrito, nuestra fila es la última.- Digo, y tú te sonrojas.- Jejejeje.- Me rio mientras nos sentamos, y dejamos las palomitas y las bebidas a un lado.

-¿De qué te ríes 'tebbayo?- Me preguntas poniendo un puchero de lo más adorable.

-Es que estas muy lindo sonrojado.- Digo sin ningún miramiento. Solo que no esperaba que tú te pusieras más rojo de lo que estas. -Jejejeje.- Me río, y tú me miras triste pero aún sonrojado.

-Que te pasa 'tebbayo. No te burles de mí.-

-No solo que… No nada, déjalo…-

-Dímelo porfa 'tebbayo…- Me dices agarrándote a mi brazo derecho.

-Te digo que no es nada…- Pero tú no te das por vencido y empiezas a darme cortos besos en los labios, intentando no aguantarme a decírtelo.

-Por… Fa… Di… Me… Lo… Te… Bba… Yo…- Me dices entre beso y beso riéndote. Yo cedo ante tu persistencia.

-Vale, vale… Lo que me hacia tanta gracia era que, tu sonrojadas mejillas se le hacían semejanza al cabello de un amigo mío, Gaara.- Cuando termine de darte explicaciones me haces un puchero superkawai.

-Eso no me hace gracia 'tebbayo.- Me dices de mala manera, empujándome en el hombro derecho sin llegar a hacerme daño.

-Amo esos pucheros tan adorables tuyos.- Te susurro al oído. Al terminar de oír esas palabras la luz se apaga mientras me coges de la mano. Yo entrelazo mis dedos con los tuyos, y a la vez también nuestras colas.

**Fin Pov Sasuke**

Naruto apoya su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Sasuke, mientras este le revuelve sus cabellos dorados, y a la vez le acaricia las orejas de vez en cuando.

La peli empieza. En la pantalla se ve una mujer siendo devorada por su marido que estaba convertido en zombi.

-¡Ahhh!- Grita Naruto a coro con todas las otras chicas de la sala.

-¿Quién no tenía miedo a los zombis?- Pregunta Sasuke a Naruto de mala manera.

**Pov Naruto**

-Yo no le…- Intento explicarle pero, la imagen de la mujer de antes convertida en zombi comiéndose a su hija.-Ahhh1 Ok, les tengo miedo por culpa de mi nissan.-

-¿Por qué es culpa de Deidara-kun?- Me preguntas.

-Pues…- Comienzo a decir.

****************************************Flashback*****************************

-¡Bu!- Me grita mi baka hermano disfrazado de un gatito. (Como son nekos solo se puso un cascabel en el cuello y 'garras' en las manos y patas.

-¡Ahhh!- Grito y pego un respingo cayendo de la silla. Me fijo en el disfraz que lleva puesto y me pongo a reírme. – Jejejeje, ¿sabías que en halloween la gente se disfraza de algo que asuste?-

-¡Hum! Ototo-baka.-

Más tarde por la noche yo estoy dormido cuando algo / alguien me toca el hombro. Yo abro los ojos y me doy la vuelta.

Un chillido escapa de mis labios. Veo a mi hermano con los ojos rojos, la piel de la cara cayéndosele, y sangre brotando de su boca.

-¿Nissan eres tú?- Pregunto con temor. Tú balbuceaste algo que no tenía sentido, te acercas a mí un poco más, un poco más hasta que solo nos separa la nariz, y tu esbozas una sonrisa y te ríes a carcajadas.- ¿Te gusta mi disfraz nuevo?-

********************************Fin Flashback**********************************

-Jejejeje.-

-¿De qué te ríes 'tebbayo?-

-Nada, nada.-

-Dímelo 'tebbayo.-

-Nada pensaba en lo violable que estarías disfrazado de gatito.- Me susurras al oído de forma pervertida. – Oye no me debes un beso.- Dices lujuriosamente.

Mis mejillas van tomando un color carmesí. Se acerca a Sasuke hasta que queda menos de medio palmo. Me dejas ser a mí el que controlará el beso, así que me acerco a ti. Ya no hay espacio que nos separé muevo mis labios y tú me acompañas en esta hermosa danza. La vergüenza se me va y te muerdo el labio inferior, sueltas un pequeño sonido, que gracias a los gritos de las chicas de la sala nadie se percata de nosotros. Tú abres la boca esperando mi lengua. Poco a poco la meto. Ya metida la muevo por toda tu cavidad hasta que nuestras lenguas se encuentran. Las movemos a compas. Pero el oxigeno se necesita. Nos separamos jadeando pero con un hilo de saliva que todavía nos une de tu comisura de los labios a la mía.

Continuara…

En el siguiente cap habrá una pareja que bueno… Sera muy WTF! Jejejejejeje XD Y se que a una lectora en particular le agradara uno de los personajes.

¿?: ¿? Es bueno. ¿ Verdad ¿?2 ?

¿?2: Lo que tengo que aguantar….

Dei: Al menos tu no lo has tenido de… *Le tapo la boca*

Yo: No lo digas que lo estropeas.

Dei: Hum.

Todos: Sayonaraaaaaaaaa


	6. Chapter 6

No tenia inspiración asique… ¡Gomen! Espero no haberos hecho esperar mucho, y espero no haberos hecho sufrir mucho con lo de la pareja secreta ya la veréis no voy a decir nada. Muajajajajaja.

El resto: ¬¬U

Por cierto los 'ahhhh' que he escrito son gemidos, no necesariamente son cuatro haches, habrá veces que son tres y otras que serán cinco o seis, más bien las haches importan bien poco. Si no llevan hache no son gemidos.

Capitulo 6. Primo te presento a mi novio…

Naruto y Sasuke están andando hacía la mansión. Se puede ver como las estrellas adornaban el cielo brillando más que nunca. Los dos van cogidos de la mano.

-Mira que hermosas están las estrellas 'tebbayo.- Dice Naruto a Sasuke al oído.

-Tienes razón.-Le responde.- Tan hermosas como tú.- Al decir eso Naruto se sonrojo de sobre manera. Y aún pareciendo imposible los cabellos de Gaara no eran nadan en comparación con las sonrojadas mejillas de Naruto.

**Pov Sasuke:**

_Como siga sonrojándose me lo voy a violar en medio de la calle. No Sasuke eso no está bien. Tú solo espera a llegar a nuestra habitación. _Discuto mentalmente. Llegamos a nuestro cuarto.

Nada más entrar yo cierro la puerta con pestillo. Parece que tú no te das cuenta. Eso me facilita las cosas.

**Fin Pov Sasuke**

Naruto se empieza a desvestirse, (Yo: Solo se ha quitado la camisa. Sasu: Por ahora… Naru: ¿Qué? Sasu: Nada, nada). Sasuke se acerca a el por detrás y le empieza a besar el cuello, y a pasear libremente sus manos sobre el torso de Naruto. Naruto suelta un suspiro ante aquel contacto.

- Estás tenso, relájate y disfruta.- Susurra Sasuke a Naruto sensualmente al oído.

-Ahhh… No, parahhh 'tebahhhhyo.- Naruto no puede continuar la frase ya que Sasuke ha empezado a pellizcar los pezones de Naruto. – Ahhhhh… No…-

-¿No qué?- Pregunta Sasuke lujuriosamente al oído a Naruto.

-No ahhhh… no pahhhhres 'tebahhhhyo.- Sasuke lleva a Naruto hacia la cama. En ella Sasuke se pone encima de Naruto y lo besa apasionadamente, mientras que empieza a rozar su entrepierna con la de Naruto. – Ahhhhhh… D-dame m-más p-por f-favor.-

-Sus deseos son ordenes mi comandante.- Sasuke susurra a Naruto sensualmente en la oreja.

-¿No… nos… ahhhh o-oirán 'tebbahhhhhhhyo?-

-No hahhhy nadie en casahhh.- En un rápido movimiento Naruto le saca la camisa a Sasuke quedando en iguales condiciones. Sasuke reparte besos por todo el torso de Naruto hasta llegar a sus pezones.

-Ahhhhh… Hum…. S-s-sí…- Sasuke le chupa el izquierdo mientras que pellizca el derecho, y después hace lo mismo con el otro. – Hum… S-sigue… M-más.- Suplica Naruto. Sasuke alza la cabeza y se dirige a la cara de Naruto. Le besa apasionadamente, cuando les falta el aire se separan. Sasuke le chupa y muerde ligeramente en la oreja a Naruto, haciendo que este suelte un ronroneo, aún frotándose. – Ahhhhhh… Mmmmmm…-

**Pov Naruto:**

-¿Quieres que siga?- Me preguntas. _Condenado claro que quiero pero estoy tan excitado que no puedo ni hablar. _Gruño mentalmente.

-S-s-s-si… q-q-q-quiero…- Te susurro entrecortadamente al oído.

**Fin Pov Naruto**

**Pov Sasuke:**

Te bajo lentamente el pantalón. Dejándote solo en bóxers, rápidamente me bajo los míos. Puedo ver tu elección palpitante que necesita inmediatamente mi ayuda. Poso mi mano sobre tu miembro y tú sueltas un sonoro gemido. Eso me excita muchísimo. Tú me pides más y más y más, eso también me excita mucho. Te bajo los bóxers con la boca y rozo con mi nariz con tu miembro. Tú gimes de nuevo.

**Fin Pov Sasuke**

**Pov Naruto:**

-Ahhhhh… Mmmmm… Ahhhhhh…- Gimo. Me has bajado los pantalones en no sé qué momento y me masturbas lentamente haciendo me sufrir.- M-más r-rápido.- Acatas mis órdenes inmediatamente. Me masturbas más rápido. Yo lo único que puedo hacer es gemir y suspirar.- Ahhhh… Mmmmm… M-ahhhh... - Te intento pedir más pero tú te adelantas lamiendo me el miembro de la raíz a la punta haciendo que suelte un sonoro gemido. Haces lo antes mencionado un par de veces, y después te metes todo mi miembro en la boca provocando que yo soltara un gemido muy fuerte.

**Fin Pov Naruto**

Sasuke mueve su boca con el miembro dentro. Naruto muy excitado le coloca la mano en la cabellera y le revuelve los cabellos. Sasuke aumenta el ritmo y Naruto se excita más todavía y se corre en la boca de Sasuke soltando un gemidito. (Yo: Gemidazo) Sasuke se traga toda la esencia de Naruto, pero un hilito de semen le resbala de la comisura de los labios. Naruto se acerca a él y le da un apasionado beso.

-Quítate los bóxers.- Ordena Naruto a Sasuke.

-Quítamelos tú.- Susurra sensualmente Sasuke guiñándole un ojo a Naruto. Naruto se sonroja pero eso no le impide quitárselos. Y siguiendo los pasos antes dados de Sasuke, le quita los bóxers con la boca provocando que Sasuke soltara un sonoro gemido al oído de Naruto haciendo que este se excite más. Naruto le hace lo que Sasuke le había hecho. Sasuke cuando se corre en la boca de Naruto sale de ella, y le da tres dedos para que los lamiera. Naruto le lame los tres dedos muy sensualmente haciendo que Sasuke se excite. Cuando termino de chuparlos Sasuke le metió un dedo en su entrada haciendo estremecer a Naruto y que suelte varias lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Paro?- Pregunta muy preocupado Sasuke.

-N-no… S-sigue…- Dice Naruto en su oído. Sasuke entra su segundo dedo y Naruto se estremece otra vez. Y al meter el tercero el dolor se va convirtiendo en placer, este empezó a gemir, suspirar y ronronear. Sasuke saco sus tres dedos y puso la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Naruto. Entra de una sola estocada.- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- Grita Naruto mientras lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Tranquilo entre de golpe porque poco a poco te dolerá más cariño.- Dice Sasuke cariñosamente a Naruto mientras le limpia las lágrimas con el dedo pulgar.- No me moveré hasta que tu digas.- Dice Sasuke mientras empieza a masturbar a Naruto.

-Mmmmmm… Ahhhh… Rrrrrrrr…- (Yo: Las erres son ronroneos. Es que no se me ocurría otra forma de manifestarlos). Naruto ya se ha acostumbrado y empieza a mover las caderas. Sasuke al notar como Naruto mueve las caderas empieza a embestir lentamente.

**Pov Sasuke: **

_Mmmmmm… Dios estas tan estrecho… Es delicioso… Ahhhh… _Pienso mientras embisto con dificultad a causa de ser tu primera vez.

**Fin Pov Sasuke**

-M-más ahhhh… m-más r-rápido ahhhh…- Gime Naruto.- N-no e-es j-justo q-que s-solo d-disfrute y-yo.- Dice Naruto mientras se pone encima de Sasuke, provocando que este soltara un sonoro gemido.

-Q-que h-haces…- Pregunta entrecortadamente Naruto. Naruto no hizo caso y se puso a bajar y a subir.- Mmmmm… Ahhhh… S-si S-sigue…- Gime Sasuke. Naruto aumenta el ritmo de cada estocada. Sasuke gira a Naruto y lo pone a cuatro, provocando un profundo gemido por parte de los dos. Sasuke toma las caderas de Naruto dando en un punto que vuelve loco a Naruto.

-¡Ahhhhh! D-d-dale a-a-ahí…- Gime Naruto. Sasuke vuelve a dar en ese punto otras cinco veces hasta llegar los dos al clímax. Naruto gime el nombre de Sasuke y Sasuke el de Naruto, este se corrió en el vientre de los dos y Sasuke dentro de Naruto. El azabache sale de Naruto y se tumba a su lado, abraza a Naruto poniendo la cabeza de este en su pecho, y posando un corto y cariñoso beso en la frente de Naruto.

-Te amo mi azabache gruñón- Susurra Naruto ronroneando intentando tranquilizar su respiración.

-Te amo mi rubio hiperactivo.- Susurra Sasuke en el oído de Naruto, también intentando recuperar su respiración.

A la mañana siguiente…

**Pov Naruto:**

-Buenos días zorrito mío.- Me susurra alguien al oído. Abro los ojos con dificultad y te veo sonriendo y acariciándome el cabello.

-Buenos días Sasu.- Te digo cariñosamente mientras deposito un beso en tu frente. Y me vuelvo a acurrucar en tu pecho.

-No no cariño, hoy tenemos que preparar la casa va a venir mi primo Tobi y su novio que se llamaba… Esto… Saso algo…-

-¡¿Sasori?!-

-Si justo. Esto… ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-¡Es primo! Mi primo ha vuelto de Inglaterra. ¡Genial!- Grito emocionado mientras salto de la cama para vestirme.

-Me voy a poner celosin…- Me dices abrazándome por detrás cariñosamente.

-No te pongas así yo solo te amo a ti.- Te digo mientras beso tus labios cariñosamente.

Ya vestidos nos separamos para limpiar la casa y preparar la comida. Una vez todo listo me fui al patio trasero para disfrutar del día. De repente me encuentro en el suelo con un pelirrojo encima.

-¡Naruto!- Me gritas mientras restriegas tu mejilla contra la mía.

-Saso-chan te he echado de menos.- Te digo abrazándote.

-Suéltalo Saso-chan es solo de Tobi y de nadie más.- Me gruñe un pelinegro con una máscara naranja que solo deja ver el ojo derecho y en la máscara una espiral dibujada. Este abraza a mi primo por la cadera y lo separa de mí.

-Tranquilo Tobi-chan, él es mi primo. Naruto este en mi novio Tobi. Tobi este es mi primo Naruto.- Nos presenta Sasori.

Nos damos la mano, aunque él acepta a regañadientes.

-¡Primo Sasuke!- Grita Tobi tirándose encima de mi novio y frotando su mejilla contra la de él.

-Hola primo Tobi te he extrañado mucho.- Dice Sasuke apartando a Tobi de encima, sin mucho éxito porque Tobi es más fuerte que el. Pero yo me acero a Tobi y lo tiro de encima de Sasuke al suelo. Cojo a Sasuke, lo siento encima de mi regazo y lo abrazo por la cintura. Provocando un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de Sasuke.

-¡No lo toques es mío!- Gruño de mala manera a Tobi. Le doy un apasionado beso en los labios a Sasuke.

-Hum…- Me gruñe Tobi, mientras roda los ojos, sienta a Sasori en su regazo, y le da un apasionado beso también. Cuando acaba el beso Sasori gira la cabeza y aparece poco a poco un notario sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

Continuara…

Yo: Si ya lo sabéis la pareja es TobiSaso… Por ciertoi es neko y Sasori no.

*Tobi y Naruto mirándose echando chispas por los ojos*

Saso: Tobi-chan tranquilo…

Sasu: Zorrito mío tranquilízate…

Tobi/Naru: ¡Sasori/Sasuke es mío!

Yo/Sasuke/Sasori:

Yo: Bueno pues intentaré poder subir el siguiente capítulo pronto. Ponedme reviuws sobre el lemmon. Porque estoy pensando poner lemmon de Tobi y Sasori o de Itachi y Deidara o los dos. ¡Escribid reviuws porfaaaaaaa!


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7. ¡Secuestro!

-Entonces… ¿Dónde vamos a comer?- Pregunta Sasuke aun sonrojado.

-Yo quiero ramen…- Dice Naruto poniendo una cara muy adorable.

-No pensé que diría esto pero Naruto, me caes bien.- Comenta Tobi alegremente. Después de eso Tobi se abalanzo encima de Naruto y le abrazo, quedando los dos tumbados en el suelo riendo. Sasori y Sasuke quedaron impactados, ya que, segundos atrás ellos estaban peleando y ahora se estaban abrazando y riendo.

-¿Y si vamos al puesto de ramen de la esquina?- Pregunta Sasori con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Tobi se levanta y se tira encima de Sasori. Este se sonroja. Tobi le lame la mejilla a Sasori cariñosamente.- Creo que eso responde a mi pregunta… ¡Vámonos!- Naruto y Tobi se levantan, y cogen de la mano a sus koi y corren hacia el puesto de ramen.

***Después de la comida***

Naruto y Sasori se van por helado a un puesto de helado qué había cerca. Sasuke y Tobi se quedan sentados en un banco, de un parque cercano. De repente Tobi se pone a perseguir una mariposa y se aleja de Sasuke. Una mano le tapa la boca a Sasuke impidiéndole hablar y le arrastra a la fuerza hacia una camioneta negra con una serpientes blancas dibujadas en los laterales. Sasuke le muerde la mano en el último momento y grita:

-¡TOBI SOCORRO!- El extraño sujeto le empuja dentro de la camioneta al ver como un muchacho de pelos azabaches y una máscara naranja se acercaba hacia ellos.

-¡Primo!- Grita Tobi, aunque es en vano porque la camioneta ya había desaparecido de su vista… Tobi rompió a llorar, aunque no se le ven las lágrimas por culpa de la máscara naranja qué lleva. Sasori se acerca a Tobi, le corre un poco la máscara (Yo: La masca tiene por dentro una especie de cinta azul para sujetársela a la cabeza, así qué se puede correr hacia un lado). Y el da un pequeño y cariñoso beso en los labios.

-¿Qué pasa Tobi cariño?- Pregunta Sasori preocupado.

-Ha-han se-secuestrado a-a S-Sasuke.- Dice Tobi sollozando. Pronto Naruto también empezó a llorar. Sasori se apresura a calmar a los dos chicos. Cuando estos están ya calmados van a casa y le cuentan lo ocurrido al señor Uchiha.

-¡¿QUÉ?! Mi niño, han raptado a mi pequeñín…- Solloza Fugaku.

-¡¿Su pequeñín?!- Pregunta Naruto.

-Yo… etto…- Dice Fugaku- Sasuke e Itachi son…

Continuara….

Gomen por lo corto qué es pero tranquilos, lo pare en lo mejor ¿eh? ;)

Indie: Dejadla no tiene remedio

Tú calla hum.

Indie: En el fondo me quieres…

Dejad en las reviuws diciendo qué creéis qué pasara…

Sayoooooo


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8. La verdad no duele.

-¿Son?- Pregunta Naruto intrigado.

-Son nuestros hijos.- Responde Hinata tomando de la mano a Fugaku (Yo: In mi fic Hinata tiene la misma edad qué Fugaku).- No se lo dijimos para protegerlos, tenemos un enemigo llamado Kabuto.-

-Pero no ha funcionado…- Se lamenta Fugaku.

-¡CHICOS!- Grita Deidara corriendo hacia ellos con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.- Han secuestrado a Itachi, os oí hablar. No hace falta qué me expliquéis pero hay qué…- Deidara caya en cuanto ve como se abre la puerta principal, dejando ver como Sasuke e Itachi magullados y con moratones se arrastraban. Naruto corre hacia Sasuke y le abraza con cuidado, como si temiera romperlo y Deidara hace lo mismo. Naruto lleva a Sasuke a su cuarto, ya qué, este es el qué está más herido. Deidara ayuda a Itachi y lo lleva a su cuarto.

***En el cuarto de Deidara e Itachi***

(AVISO LEMMON FUERTECILLO, NO LLEGA A SER FUERTE PERO TAMPOCO ES SUAVE. ES COMO UN INTERMEDIO. SI SON SENSIBLES O SE LO SALTAN O SE JODEN, SI NO LO SON…

Disfrutad ^^).

Deidara deja a Itachi en la cama y se pone encima. Ya encima le besa apasionadamente, sus bocas bailan y sus lenguas se rozan. Deidara se separa y dice:

-Te amo, me tenias preocupado.-

-Yo también te amo, y lo qué más feliz me daría en el mundo es qué me dejaras hacerte mío.-

-Soy todo tuyo.- Dijo Deidara intercambiando papeles dejando a Itachi encima, este le quita la camiseta y empieza a lamer todo el cuerpo de su novio. El rubio siente placer mientras qué suspira bajito. Itachi no pierde tiempo y le quita los pantalones y los bóxers junto a los calcetines y zapatos. El moreno se quita la camisa y se suelta el cabello. Y agarra la erección palpitante del rubio haciendo qué este soltara un gemido/ronroneo. Itachi enreda su cola con la de Deidara, y le acaricia la mejilla. Deidara se sonroja y aparta la mirada pero, Itachi le coge del mentón obligándole e mirarle.

-Eres lindo.- Susurra Itachi cariñosamente al oído de Deidara.

Itachi empieza a masturbar lentamente a Deidara, siendo una tortura para él. Itachi se percata de eso y empieza a masturbar más rápido. Y con un sonoro gemido se corre. Deidara no piensa quedarse atrás así qué le quita los pantalones y los bóxers junto con los calcetines y los zapatos. Se pone encima del ojinegro, y empieza a lamerle la erección. Cada vez más rápido, y de repente se mete la erección de Itachi totalmente en la boca. Un gemido escapa de los labios del azabache, Deidara aumenta el ritmo e Itachi le agarra de los cabellos. Al rato levanta la cabeza de Deidara para besarle apasionadamente. Itachi le da tres dedos para lamer, Deidara lame sensualmente los dedos. Cuando están listos los mete en la entrada del rubio, este se estremece pero al rato empieza a mover la cola de un lado a otro, y a jadear.

-Métemela ya onegai~- Pide el rubio con saliva cayéndole de la boca.

-A sus ordenes…- Responde el azabache.

El azabache mete poco a poco su pene. (Yo: Un poco de pudor, ¿no? Indie: ¡Calla! ¡Qué esto lo estoy escribiendo yo! Akemi: Hola lindas ^^. Indie: ¿Y tu quién eres? Yo: ¡Guapa! ¡Te eche de menos! *Salto a sus brazos* Indie: ¡¿WTF?! Yo: Ella es mi inocencia perdida, no la veía desde el verano del año pasado. Akemi: ¡Sí! Yo escribo los fanfics shonen-ai. Indie tu los lemmons. Y Blanca tu lo demás. Yo: ¡Sí! ¡Como antes! Indie: Callaos, qué tengo qué seguir…)

-¡Aaaa! Duele itaiiii.- Se queja el ojiazul.

-Relájate ya se pasara.- Dice Itachi.- Te amo.- Empieza a embestir lentamente, Deidara mueve sus caderas al ritmo de las embestidas. El azabache empieza también a embestir muy rápido. Un hilillo de saliva le recorre la barbilla, Itachi se acerca a su rostro y le lame la saliva de su barbilla. Deidara se pone a cuatro patas e Itachi empieza a embestir muy fuerte haciendo qué los dos se vengan al mismo tiempo.

-Ahhhhhhhh~- Gimen los dos a la vez.

Continuara…

Estará lleno de suspense y será romántico =3


	9. Chapter 9

Soy gilipollas y he escrito este fic en pasado… Tócate los cojones…. Bueno pues me da flojera cambiarlo así qué os aguantáis ^-^, hehehehehehe… Bueno disfrutad.

Capitulo 9. Revelando secretos y dando mimos.

A la mañana siguiente, Fugaku y Hinata le contaron a los hermanos Uchiha la verdad. Sasuke e Itachi se quedaron un poco shokeados. Pero en cuanto lo asimilaron se lanzaron a los brazos de sus padres y lloraron como magdalenas.

-¿Cómo escapasteis cariños de mi alma?- Preguntó Hinata restregando su mejilla contra la de su hijo más menor.

-Pudimos escapar porque la camioneta se estrelló… Fue suerte…-Rato Fugaku y Hinata, y les dijeron qué podían dejar de trabajar en el servicio. Y para los hermanos Uzumaki podían trabajar solo de lunes a jueves. Pero como los hermanos Uchiha se encontraban enfermos, sus respectivos novios se ocuparon de ellos.

***Es un poco de NaruSasu, porque Sasu-chan esta enfermito (Kukukuku…) ***

-Sasu, ¿tienes fiebre?- Pregunta preocupado el rubio.

-C-creo q-qué s-sí…- Tartamudea el azabache sonrojado a causa de la fiebre. Este dio unos pasos, pero al instante se desmayo encima de Naruto.- L-lo s-siento… N-no t-tengo f-fuerzas.-

Naruto cargó con Sasuke hasta su habitación, dentro de ella lo recostó en la cama. Ayudó al azabache a cambiarse a una camiseta y un bóxer limpio, aunque Sasuke le impidió ayudarle con la camiseta. Después salió de la habitación y minutos más tarde volvió con un botiquín. Le apartó unos pelos de la frente al azabache y le curó una herida. Después le besó la frente, y le dio un abrazo.

-Auch.- Se quejó el ojinegro. El ojiazul se extraño y le levantó la camiseta por detrás, para ver su espalda, se quedo sorprendido al ver lo qué había. Era una quemadura enorme. Iba desde el hombro derecho hasta un poco más arriba qué su trasero (Indie: Por cierto un trasero muy apetecible… ZAS *zape por parte de mí, qué estoy así: *).

-¡SASUKE! Hay qué llevarte al hospital ahora.- Dijo Naruto, pero sasuke se había desmayado del cansancio. Naruto llevó a Sasuke hasta el salón esperando encontrar al seño y la señora Uchiha. Lo único qué encontró fue una nota qué decía:

_Nos hemos ido a ver a mi abuela al hospital, (la habitación 23). Nos acaban de comunicar qué está muy enferma._

_Atte: Fugaku y Hinata Uchiha._

Naruto maldijo por lo bajo y escribió otra nota diciendo qué él se iba al hospital. En el hospital atendieron a Sasuke enseguida. Mientras estaban curando a Sasuke, Naruto corrió hasta la habitación 23, y entró dentro. Pudo ver como Hinata y Fugaku estaban sentados en los sillones al lado de la cama, donde estaba una mujer mayor dormida. Les contó lo sucedido y corrieron para allá.

**Pov Naruto:**

Nos dijeron que la operación seria complicada.

Horas después salió un doctor, él nos iba a decir si la operación fue bien o fue mal…

-La operación fue…

Jejejejejjeje continuara…


End file.
